Deja Vü
by Relenita
Summary: Seto Kaiba siempre se ha vanagloriado de su inteligencia.Pero un día Joey se golpea la cabeza, cayendo gravemente al hospital. Cuando el rubio despierta, se dan todos cuenta que su coeficiente intelectual es incluso más alto que el de Kaiba.Es ahí cuando


\\::Deja Vû:://

PAREJAS: **S**x**J**, **Y**x**YY**, **JxOC**

Notas de autor: este fic es en respuesta a un desafío de **Darlingkitty** que lamentablemente fue borrado, pero yo lo había leído antes de que desapareciera de Amor-Yaoi D!!

Espero que les guste y dedicado a ti amiga, Shabi-chan por ser mi beta y aguantarme tanto tiempo!!

**Capítulo Nº1: El accidente... **

Nadie, pero lo que se dice _**nadie**_ en Domino City había esperado en su vida semejante suceso con tales consecuencias, ni el más prudente de los sabios ni el más idiota de los despistados; pero esto sin lugar a dudar, daría **MUCHO** que hablar.

Y Edward Wheeler no cree que quien está frente suyo sea su adorado, y algo atolondrado hijo, Joey Wheeler ¿Quién lo creería? Estaba preparado para una repitencia de año, una borrachera juvenil, que el hogar de Joey en los próximos tres años fuera la cárcel e inclusive si llegaba diciendo: "Papá, siéntate que te tengo que decir algo: vas a ser abuelo de trillizos"; se hubiera sentido más seguro que con el suceso de hoy.

**FLASH BACK... **

Una melena rubia algo larga envestida en una polera oscura con el mensaje "Kill 'em All" se paseaba en bicicleta por las calles de Domino con dos bolsas llenas de comida canturreando feliz una "tonadita" de su I-pod.

_-"__Que muy machín, ¿no? Ah muy machín, ¿no?_

_Marica nena mas bien putín, ¿no?_

_(Puto, Puto, Puto, Puto, Puto, Puto, Puto, Puto)_

_Que muy machín, ¿no? Ah muy machín, ¿no?_

_Marica nena mas bien putín, ¿no?_

Cantaba muy "inspirado" mientras viraba en la entrada del edificio para aparcar en el fondo del estacionamiento del departamental y subía el volumen de su aparato.

Desde que terminaron la odisea de salvar el mundo, el rubio comenzó a dejarse estar para convertirse en lo que se podía decir un "rebelde sano", gustando de la música rock en todas sus variedades y estando siempre en la escuela en el límite, tanto académica como disciplinariamente, sin llegar al extremo de ser el pandillero que fue antes de conocer a Yugi.

Ninguna de sus "travesuras" lo hacía con malicia, simplemente era sólo su forma de ser.

"_El que no brinque y que no salte._

_¡__Puto!_

_El que no grite y eche desmadre._

_¡__Puto! _

_El güey que quedo conforme. _

_¡__Puto!_

_El que creyó lo del informe. _

_¡__Puto!_

_El que nos quita la papa. _

_¡__Puto!_

_También__ todo que lo tapa_

_¡__Puto!_

_¡__El que no hace lo que quiere._

_Puto!_

_Puto nace, puto se muere"_

Aseguró su bicicleta con una cadena de metal, igual a una que llevaba en su cuello y un candado, sin dejar de cantar, estando totalmente ido en su "mundo de Molotov".

-"_Y este es una song dedicada al maldito profe de matemáticas y a Seto Kaiba y a toda su Corp._

_Puto le faltan tanates al _

_¡__Puto!_

_Le__ faltan trompiates_

_¡__Puto, le faltan tanates al puto_

_¡__Puto!_

_¡¡¡__KAIBA, KAIBA, KAIBA, KAIBA!!!()"_

Ese era su lapsus "mata un Seto Kaiba por un mundo mejor".Para nadie era desconocido que Joseph Wheeler y Seto Kaiba no podían verse ni en pintura; pareciera que el sólo contacto con el otro a un metro a la redonda les produciría lepra. Pero en la esfera más íntima del de ojos melados, aquello no era del "todo" cierto, aunque primero en la horca antes de reconocer que había un atisbo de amor hacia ese petulante ojiazul.

Tan concentrado estaba, pensando en el "bastardo ricachón", que no se percató la llegada de alguien, que con su llamada, erizó a Joey hasta la punta de sus cabellos, faltándole poco y nada para ser víctima de un infarto.

-Hijo, ¿quieres dejar de cantar eso y darte prisa? – le regañó Edward, quien estaba ubicado detrás de la cabeza del joven petrificado –vas a llegar tarde y hoy tienes...

- Mierda… ¡¡¡EXAMEN!!! – terminó la frase de su padre, para luego echarse a correr por las escaleras, entrando directamente al apartamento, específicamente a la cocina, y preparar el desayuno.

Justo cuando iba a encender el horno, vio dos platos servidos.

Alguien hizo el desayuno.

- Joey, preparé tu desayuno hace milenios atrás – el ambiente se volvía más tenso, su padre estaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta –. SÓLO come.

Apenas el mayor terminó de hablar, Joey se encontraba tragando todo lo que su padre le había servido a una gran velocidad y está listo en un santiamén para ir al instituto.

– Hijo, casi se me olvida decirte algo importante – el rubio gira su cabeza con impaciencia y ve a su padre con el ceño fruncido –: hoy es SÁBADO, te toca ir a TRABAJAR, no a la PREPARATORIA.

Un silencio reina en la cocina-comedor por parte de ambos rubios hasta que se escuchó el suspiro del mayor y un bufido, junto con una disculpa torpe del menor.

Iba a ser un largo día para ambos. Aunque tal vez, nunca como lo esperaron.

A decir verdad, en principio ese sábado fue como cualquier otro, totalmente normal, hasta que llegó el atardecer. Como siempre, Edward Wheeler se encargaba de buscar a su hijo del trabajo.

A pesar de que él mismo trabajaba para mantener la casa, no era suficiente para juntar el dinero para la universidad a su hijo; quien entraría el año siguiente y debía cancelarlo. Así que Joey tomó la decisión de trabajar también, y aunque al comienzo se rehusó, su hijo lo convenció por medio de berrinches para ayudarlo a solventar gastos.

Fue cuando todo sucedió; entre muchísimas cajas de madera y de metal, estaba el joven rubio siendo atendido por un compañero de trabajo que le hacía los primeros auxilios bastante preocupado y al ver que llegaba la ambulancia, lo alarmó aún más.

- ¡¡¡HIJO!! ¡¡¡JOU-CHAN!!, ¿qué te pasó? – mientras metían a su hijo al vehículo, observaba como corría un hilillo de sangre tanto de su boca como por la cabeza - ¿Qué le paso a mi hijo? – le interrogó angustiado al "jefe" de Joey.

- Según los testigos, trastabilló con una serie de cajas después de haber estado discutiendo con un sujeto que lo vino a ver y no parecía ser una plática muy amena, Joey se cabreó bastante – varios chicos asintieron con la cabeza lo dicho por su superior –. Después de que el auto se marchara. Joey iba a terminar su turno pero…

- Fue ahí cuando ocurrió el accidente – dijo un jovencito de la misma edad de Joey, por lo que pudo apreciar Edward –. Todos corrimos hacia él, como no reaccionaba, llamamos a la ambulancia, y ahí fue cuando llegó usted.

-Ya veo, entonces acompañaré a mi hijo al hospital, ya que la ambulancia se fue y debo llegar rápido – diciendo esto, se despidió de todos y partió velozmente al hospital de Domino City.

Sin saberlo, a llevarse una gran sorpresa en la sala de urgencias del recinto.

Después de dos "desesperadas" horas en la sala de espera, apareció el doctor con una lista en sus manos. Era bastante atractivo para el ojo del maduro rubio. Un hombre, de estatura un poco más que la promedio, con cabellos azules, medianamente largos, estaban atados en una coleta. Su ojos azúleos eran provocativos a juicio de cualquiera, aunque ahora se mostraban preocupados.

- Sr. Wheeler, ¿verdad? – el aludido asiente –. Soy el doctor Konou Tooru y yo soy quien está atendiendo a su hijo – antes de continuar respiró muy profundo –. No es para que se preocupe, señor Wheeler, pero necesito hacerle algunas preguntas

- Lo que sea, estoy a su disposición doctor –dijo seriamente preocupado.

- Muy bien, porque quizás esto le parezca extraño pero… ¿El joven Joey se ha destacado alguna vez en la escuela?

- Aparte de inglés, ya que yo soy inmigrante norteamericano… - se sonrojó el rubio – en pre-escolar, cuando en una obra se cayó mientras actuaba de "árbol", sus amigos todavía lo recuerdan –suspiró divertido – Ese chico siempre destaca siendo el payaso del curso.

- No me refiero exactamente a eso –decía mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa – … sino a lo académico, en las notas, ¿destaca? – dijo muy interesado y preocupado a la vez.

- Pues, es del montón, nada extraordinario… lo que pasa es que a mi Joey le cuesta trabajo aprender, así que le ayudo a estudiar y suele sacar notas promedio, no destaca en ese ámbito casi nunca.

- Ya veo… – habló el doctor en un tono inquieto – Entonces le sorprenderá saber que tiene el I.Q. que deja de idiota a Aristóteles & cía. y que querría comprar Bill Gates; ¿verdad? – el padre le miró perplejo.

- ¡¿El I.Q. de qué?! De verdad y con todo respeto, la carrera de medicina lo enloqueció… Mi hijo es la persona más distraída que conozco, – así comienza a enumerar con sus dedos –, no suele gustar de asuntos muy complejos: detesta las matemáticas los únicos libros que lee son los manga y revistas XXX – decía esto último susurrándole al doctor con vergüenza – y es un lío que aprenda otro idioma que no sea inglés, suele ser muy torpe en educación física y tiene un oído musical bastante "regular". Y ni hablemos de sus habilidades para el canto.

"Y dice amar a su hijo… menos mal", pensó el galeno – Pues, explíqueme entonces como es que sus primeras palabras al despertar de su golpe en la cabeza fue un latín muy fluido para un chico "distraído" –Edward ahora sí se encontraba estupefacto.

- ¿Mi hijo sabe "la-tín"? – el rubio indagó con una sonrisita nerviosa, el doctor asiente como respuesta – ¿Y cómo demonios supo que lo que dijo Joey fue latín? Si supiera las cosas que mi hijo escucha por lo que, según él, llama "música".

- Por coincidencia, mi hermana menor es licenciada en literatura e investigadora, a veces le escucho hablar en latín cuando lee textos antiguos y por ello, estoy familiarizado. Pero me sorprende que un chico a tan temprana edad sepa tanto. Ni que fuera Seto Kaiba, sólo con él no me sorprendería escucharle hablar esos idiomas; al menos de esta ciudad.

Al entrar a la habitación, se sintió en un mundo paralelo. Era el mismo Joey, pero se veía relajado y calmo. Con una risueña sonrisa no muy común en él, finalmente habló…

-_¿Te un père passe-t-il un peu ? __**¿te pasa algo padre?**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- ¿A...ahora sabes hablar francés ? – dijeron a coro el padre y el doctor del joven rubio, quienes no podían dejar su asombro de lado.

- Papá, ¿sabes qué me pasa? – dijo claramente asustado por los hechos –. Me siento muy extraño, mi cabeza da vueltas y ... – no pudo continuar hablando, ya que cayó inconsciente en la camilla de la habitación.

El doctor llegó en un santiamén al lado y tomó su pulso, sólo era un shock.

- Señor Wheeler, su hijo tuvo sólo un desmayo por el nuevo "conocimiento" adquirido – dijo mientras anotaba en su cuadernillo el pulso –. Creo que lo mejor, por el momento, sería dejarlo descansar. Mañana le haré un escáner encefálico para saber si sufrió otras lesiones en alguna parte de su cerebro. Hay que prevenir antes que curar.

- Claro, me avisa de cualquier cambio doctor, se lo pido como padre – dijo Edward seriamente angustiado, aunque tal vez estaba demás, ya que pudo notar un esmero bastante "peculiar" del doctor hacia Joey.

- No se preocupe Señor Wheeler, estará bajo mi cuidado las 24 horas del día – lo dicho, más la caricia en la frente de menor, confirmaban las sospechas del mayor –, lo velaré a cada momento. Despreocúpese.

- Muchas gracias y hasta mañana, doctor Kouno – dijo mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta –. Creo que lo cuidará bien, después de todo.

Mientras viraba hacia el ascensor se decía mentalmente: _"me encantaría tener un yerno que de verdad quiera a mi hijo_..." – cerraba el ascensor y se veía en el reflejo metálico de éste – _"Mucho mejor que el amor imposible de mi hijo, Seto Kaiba, aunque el terco de Joey no quiera admitirlo…"_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Por otro lado, en la casa de juegos se vivía un ambiente algo tenso, una acalorada discusión se llevaba a cabo, y no precisamente en buenos términos entre sus participantes.

-Yami, ¡¿cuántas veces te he dicho lo mismo?! – un furioso Yugi vociferaba a todo pulmón su molestia al "gran faraón" - ¿Crees que cuando voy al baño hago dinero? Yo soy el único que trabaja, mientras que "Su Majestad" se gasta todo mi esfuerzo en lociones, cremas, y ungüentos sin aportar **NADA** a la casa.

- Pero yo no soy el que trae cada animalito que se encuentra en la calle por miedo a que se quede sin hogar, dejando que el propio se vuelva un zoológico o peor, un chiquero hecho y derecho, iguales a los de los cerdos – gritaba sin quedarse atrás Atemu a su "Hikari", hacía tiempo que se volvió algo hostil debido a la muerte de su abuelo y estaba predispuesto a batallar con él cuando se trataba del tema de DINERO o...

- AL MENOS TRABAJO POR ELLO Y NO MALGASTO ARREGLÁNDOME PARA CUALQUIER EVENTO O PARA CUALQUIER CHICA O QUIERES QUE TE DIGA ¿¿¡¡CUANTAS LENCERÍAS TENGO EN MI PODER QUE TE ENVÍAN, SEGÚN TÚ, TUS FANS!!?? ¿¿¡¡ ESO SIGNIFICA ALGO O NO YAMI ATEMU??!!

Siempre que salía el tema de **DINERO** lo acompañaba **CELOS**, el pequeño Yugi se destacaba por ser servicial, atento, sumiso y leal con todos los que lo rodeaban y merecían su amistad y Yugi les entregaba una parte de su puro corazón; en especial a Yami que pudo enamorarlo **casi** hasta la locura.

**CASI...**

Porque, lamentablemente para el pobre faraón, Yugi en "modo: celoso" era intocable, insoportable e iracundo. Mucho peor que los "amos de la maldad" que deseaban conquistar el mundo y/o destruirlo.

Si incluso dejaba a Yami Bakura en calidad de niñita exploradora que vendía galletitas en beneficio para un asilo de ancianos.

- Pero si la chica que me envió eso fue una fan del torneo de Kaibalandia –dijo ya algo cansado el antiguo rey.

En tiempos antiguos destruía hordas completas de bárbaros, dominaba una nación y poseía, hasta la actualidad, un poder abismante; pero ante Yugi "modo celoso" sólo lo podía calmar seduciéndolo hasta que llegue al nirvana del éxtasis.

Si sobrevivía a su ataque, lo cual era casi "misión imposible", claro.

-Las últimas catorce eran de Kaiba-Landia, ni hablar de las imágenes de dudosa procedencia que te llegan por montones incluso a tu correo electrónico – añadiendo mientras encaraba al faraón –, y eso es en cada torneo. Eres **MI** pareja, no la de ellas.

Justo cuando el "pequeño" Yugi parecía que se iba a salir de control sonaba el teléfono y salvaba a Yami de una segura muerte a manos de su tierno "tenshi".

-Yugi, debo contestar el te-teléfono – ya tartamudeaba el pobre faraón que estaba casi arrinconado a la pared por los ataques de su ¿luz? – t...te dejo un momento amor... – y nuestro faraón salía disparado a la tienda donde estaba el susodicho teléfono. Aún así Yami escuchaba a su Hikari decirle..

**-****¡¡¡DE ESTA NO TE ESCAPARÁS YAMI ATEMU, YA VERÁS CUANDO SALGAS DE ESE TELÉFONO!!! **

**-** ¿Dónde quedó mi pequeño Yugi? –dijo antes de tomar el auricular del fono, y se tensó al oír quejidos de cansancio o...tal vez de ¿excitación?...

Lo que le faltaba, que una de sus admiradors le hiciese llamadas de **ese** tipo, pero todo se vino abajo cuando escucho las voz del papá de Joey. Fue un alivio descomunal.

_- ¿__Aló,...Yugi?_ – dijo Edward al teléfono, al otro lado de la línea parecía que el faraón le iba a besar los pies por tan acertada intervención telefónica.

- No señor Wheeler, es Yami al habla –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_- Ah, ya veo, disculpa la hora en la que los llamo pero pasó algo de suma urgencia con mi hijo –_Yami se empezó a asustar –, sé que son los mejores amigos de mi hijo y debía decirles – ya comenzaba a dudar por la condición de su amigo-hermano mientras escuchaba.

- ¿¡Qué le pasó a Joey!? – justo en ese rato Yugi escuchó lo que su yami dijo y salió disparado a la tienda a saber de la condición de su amigo. Yami se alejó del auricular para hablarle a su Hikari – Yugi, cálmate un poco, el padre de joey aún no me dice nada.

- C_hicos – _dijo Edward al otro lado_ – Joey está en Cuidados Intensivos en el hospital y por ser ya muy tarde no pueden ir a visitarlo – _se detuvo para suspirar quedadamente pero los tricolores temieron lo peor _-. Lo que sucedió con Joey no es algo que pueda tratar por teléfono, ¿les parece venir a mi casa para conversarlo?_

- ¿Puede ser ahora mismo señor? – contestaba Yugi volviéndole la inocencia tan característica otra vez, cuando se trataba de Joey, el pequeño cambiaba mucho, ya que quería al rubio mucho, casi como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo; Yami también lo apreciaba pero él como un hermano menor – Me preocupa mucho Jou-chan...

_-__ Si no hay problema para ustedes, pueden venir. Los espero muchachos._

- Hasta luego señor Wheeler –dijeron ambos duelistas

_- Hasta luego niños…_

El padre de Joey colgó, dejando a Yugi y Yami muy nerviosos, corrieron a su habitación a buscar algo para abrigarse y se les ocurrió llamar a los demás para que supieran el estado de Joey. Lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como esperaban y sólo pudieron encontrar a la última persona que querría ver Joey Wheeler en su estado, pero eran los únicos que estaban disponibles.

Mokuba y Seto Kaiba...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Seto, por última vez –decía el pelinegro –, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de preocuparte de eso? Yo no veo que alguien se preocupe por que tu baraja tiene una carta menos. A veces me sorprendes hermano –terminó con un tinte divertido el menor de los Kaiba.

- Me importa poco que nadie se de cuenta, YO sí me doy cuenta de ello y necesito que todo esté perfecto para la demostración del nuevo prototipo de duelo de monstruos de mañana – hablaba junto con su vaivén de león enjaulado frente a un Mokuba que dudaba entre matar a su hermano que estaba mareándolo o seguirle el juego, todo acabó cuando una criada llegó corriendo a la habitación de los hermanos.

-¡¡Jovencito Mokuba, Joven amo!!, lo requieren urgentemente por teléfono – ambos prestaban atención a lo que la chica les decía –. Alguien llamado Yugi Motou está en la línea. Dice que es una emergencia.

- ¡¡¡Yo voy!!..

-Mokuba, deja a esos tontos en paz, que sus problemas no son los nuestros – se giró sobre sí y quedaba de espaldas de Mokuba, el cual estaba un "poquito" enojado.

-Corrección; TÚ crees que no es TU problema Seto, yo los estimo mucho y me preocupa lo que les suceda; sé que en el fondo tu también los estimas. Así que yo iré a dar la cara por los dos – terminó y fue corriendo a buscar el teléfono más cercano.

Seto estaba acostumbrado a esos desplantes por parte de su hermanito, pero al grupo de "amamos a Yugi" nunca lo pudo tragar por completo, jamás iba a soportar a Tea, mucho menos a Tristán; pero por una misteriosa razón odiaba a Duke Deblin a rabiar cada vez que se acercaba al "idiota" del equipo. Nunca se quiso preguntar de verdad que lo hacía tan exquisitamente torturable, que con cada pelea con ese _quiltro de segunda()_ le diera un buen humor que hasta su hermanito adoraba. Uno de los misterios de la vida que quedaban y quedarían sin resolver se dijo a sí mismo.

Y cuando Seto se disponía a salir de su habitación fue derribado por una mata de pelos negra que lo "impactó" de lleno. Se preocupó notoriamente cuando Mokuba derramó lágrimas.

-Mokuba, ¿qué ocurre? – dijo el mayor de los Kaiba impactado, su pequeño angelito estaba llorando y eso le carcomía el corazón.

- Se... Seto – se constipaba de vez en cuando su voz por el llanto – Joey tuvo un accidente y está en la UCI del hospital de Dómino.

No supo por qué pero le cayó como un balde de agua congelada el saber que el perro estaba en el hospital, tal vez un sentimiento de que "se dañó su juguete favorito" pero fuese lo que fuese quería que se quedara allí.

- ¡SETO!

- ¿Ehh?…

- Es la tercera vez que te pregunto si podemos ir a la casa de Joey, su papá desea vernos, a todos los amigos de Joey – Mokuba se tiró a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de Seto – ¿Y si le ocurrió algo muy grave? – vio los ojos de Mokuba y sintió una puntada en el pecho cuando imaginó al cachorro herido o quizás… muerto.

Eso hizo estremecer un punto casi desconocido de su ser y lo dejaba algo descolocado, como siempre que le pasaba algo a Wheeler; nunca supo identificar qué era pero, cada vez que el perro se accidentaba, tenía problemas o estaba triste el Ceo iba a molestarlo y trataba de cambiar esa cara por la que acostumbraba a ver, esa radiante sonrisa y esos ojitos mieles que lo desafiaban cada minuto.

Debía verlo_** de inmediato**_, se decía mentalmente ya que tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre el estado del cachorro.

Sólo que jamás imaginó las dimensiones de **ESTE** presentimiento.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Disculpe Kouno-sensei – dijo una enfermera con un documento en sus manos – aquí tiene el resultado de la tomografía hecha a su paciente señor. Ahora se encuentra descansando en su habitación – apenas terminó hizo una reverencia y se marcha dejando al doctor analizando su diagnóstico.

-Mmm, no tiene daños en el sector del cerebelo de gran gravedad salvo el que le propinó su actual estado pero, - se detuvo al ver un sector determinado y continuaba algo nervioso – ¿a... aquí también tiene una lesión? – tomó aire y fue a ver a su paciente con paso firme –, si no me equivoco esa es el área que controla la motricidad tanto fina como normal, esto puede ser grave. Esto compromete la motricidad total del cuerpo.

Entró seguro a la sala viendo como Joey estaba charlando animadamente con otros pacientes sin complicaciones aparentes, además de las que tenía que tener después de ese examen; un mareo sencillo. Dio un suspiro de tranquilidad, nada de que preocuparse... por ahora.

- ¿Doctor? – dijo el rubio con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del propio y lo ponía notoriamente nervioso.

Los cabellos largos rubios, ahora desperdigados por su torso y su carita de niñito curioso le daban un matiz que despertaba un instinto casi asesino de protección a ese "niñito" que era su paciente.

O eso quiso creer.

- S...Sí, ningún problema joven Wheeler. Ahora sígame por favor, debo hacerle un pequeño examen de rigor, luego se puede retirar a dormir; este examen lo pudo agotar mucho – dijo mientras evitaba el cruce entre su rostro y el del joven rubio.

- Pero apenas son las 22:00 horas, yo suelo dormirme mucho después – añadía levantando un puño en señal de "todo-lo-puedo-yo" y ponía su ya clásica cara de victoria y dejaba al doctor con una gotita que resbalaba por su sien al ver el cambio tan repentino de comportamiento - ¿UCI?, ¿aquí estaba antes de mi emm...?

- "Estado" – el doctor decía con una mirada conciliadora y muy sincera y Joey sintió su cara enrojecer súbitamente

El único que había podido ponerlo así una vez fue su "amor platónico/imposible" Seto Kaiba cuando en primer año actuaba en una estúpida obra inventada por una compañera de clases y, sin quererlo, vio una sonrisa increíble de Seto Kaiba que daba a "alguien" cerca suyo. Pensó brevemente que podría ser él, pero cayó al piso de la realidad al ver a su lado a Mokuba.

NUNCA le iba a sonreír así a el.

**NUNCA.**

- ¿Joey, te ocurre algo?, no me respondes cuando te llamo, ¿seguro estás bien pequeño? – "maldición" se dijo a sí mismo el doctor.

-Es… que pensaba en algo Kouno-sensei – con la mirada baja acotaba en un susurro que no fue percibido por el galeno –, "_**pensaba en usted"**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto estaba cerca de la casa del cachorro junto a su hermano, y sin desearlo, junto al enano ojos de pez y al "faraón". Según lo que le dijeron esos dos tricolores, Tea estaba con el móvil apagado y Tristán junto a Duke en una fiesta y no irían a escuchar nunca el celular. Qué amigos, ¿no?

Llegó al departamental y vio al padre de Joseph y se notaba a leguas que estaba muy deprimido. Una de las tantas razones por las cuales reñía con el cachorro, además del malsano placer de cada batalla con esos ojitos mieles, era la envidia que le tenía por su padre. Cuando conoció al padre de Joey por un trabajo escolar esperaba un borracho o un hombre libertino, nunca un hombre honrado como él no el comportamiento de Joey con su padre; si en el colegio no había adulto que lo pudiese siquiera mantener quieto, con su padre se comportaba muy dócil y casi modoso, una ternura.

Le hablaba de ASBOLUTAMENTE TODO a su padre y eso envidiaba, la confianza que tenía con su padre y el hecho de que alguien mayor se preocupara por uno.

El padre de Wheeler estudiaba con su hijo y se mantenía al tanto de todo lo que tenía que ver con él, además de ser bastante exigente; e increíblemente, el rubio era algo así como un niñito de casa con su padre, siempre tirándose a sus brazos y dejaba que su padre lo mimara. Desde ese momento vio otro Joey Wheeler que desconocía en absoluto, y en lo más profundo de su mente y ser, le agradó.

Ahora veía al rubio mayor derrotado.

Bajó del auto y antes de que pudiera pisar tierra firme, Yugi se lanzó a abrazar al padre de Joey y preguntaba por su amigo.

- ¡señor Wheeler! ¿Cómo esta Jou-chan?, ¡¡me dejó muy asustado con la conversación telefónica!! – dijo Yugi y Yami intentaba calmarlo y Seto hacía lo mismo con Mokuba.

-Chicos, pasen; hablaremos adentro – todos asintieron cortésmente y entraron al departamento que compartía Joey y su padre –, dejen sus sacos en el perchero, niños mientras yo voy por té.

El cuarteto veía adentrarse en la humilde cocina al padre de Wheeler y tomaban asiento, Yugi junto a Yami, Mokuba en el sillón solo y Seto estaba de pie junto a su hermano. Luego llegaba Edward y dejaba una bandeja con tacitas de té y unos bocadillos en la mesita de centro y tomaba asiento ante los expectantes jóvenes.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Joey, señor Wheeler? – preguntaba el pelinegro que ya no podía aguantar esa duda en su cabeza.

- La verdad es algo difícil de decir – dio un respiro y continuaba su relato –. Hoy, Joey tuvo un accidente de seria gravedad en su trabajo, compromete mucho para mi hijo ese accidente, tanto física como mentalmente. Chicos, quiero que pase lo que pase con mi hijo ustedes permanezcan a su lado ya que, cuando regrese, no será el mismo Joey que ustedes conocen – terminó de decir para bajar su mirada.

Edward sabía que su hijo estaba con un IQ demasiado alto y eso lo puede alejar de mucha gente pero no quería que por ningún motivo sus amigos lo abandonaran, temía que el accidente dejara secuelas en el único retoño de la familia que aún seguía con él.

Era un cuento MUY distinto el que pasaba por las cabecitas de los amigos de Joey: Yugi pensaba que había quedado parapléjico, Yami que se había roto alguna extremidad o que le había quedado amnésico por el accidente, Mokuba estaba asustado imaginando a su amigo en estado vegetal y Seto Kaiba estaba en otra frecuencia. El saber que SU perro no iba a ser el mismo de antes le hizo sentir que un tronco atravesaba su corazón y un sinnúmero de emociones sin identificar revoloteaban en la boca del estómago y le producía un malestar gigantesco.

Su cachorro estuvo en peligro de muerte.

Su cachorro ya no sería su juguete favorito.

Su cachorro no sería el mismo de siempre.

No más sonrisas brillantes y desafiantes.

No más ojos mieles retadores.

Y no supo qué le sorprendió más, el hecho de que pensó de esa forma de ese duelista de cuarta categoría o la lágrima traicionera que bajaba por sus mejillas y dejaba atónito a todos.

CONTINUARÁ...

U.U insisto, espero que le guste a mi beta Shabi-chan y por cierto!!, la canción que allí sale es

"Puto" de Molotov con unos pequeños cambios.

PD: el personaje Kouno Tohru lo tomé de Princesa princess pero no será Crossover.

() quiltro es una forma MUY despectiva de llamar a un perro, se usa mucho en chile XD


End file.
